izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The 2012 IZFS London Zimlympics Games
'The following page is strictly for community use only. That means everyone can edit. Because of this we have a list of order how EVERYONE'S GOING TO EDIT.' PLEASE ACKNOWLEDGE THIS BEFORE YOU EDIT. '1) HyperHearts58' '2) Invader Gia' '3) ~Invader Xeena~' '4) Invader Peebles' 5) Invader-Mas 6) Invader Moss 'IF YOU WANT TO JOIN PLEASE ASK EITHER HYPERHEARTS58 OR INVADER GIA.' ENJOY! '!!!!~' ~AT THE LAX AIRPORT~ En: Alright, everybody! Are you ready to go to London!? Jon: *Stands in front of plane door* No, why am I going to this again? Zay: *Standing behind him* Because, Gia is making you. Jon: Way to break the fourth wall Zay: *Rolls eyes* Just get in the plane Jon: Make me Zay: Fine *Shoves him* Jon: Ow! *Stands up* Geez, fine, I'm going, I'm going *Walks in and takes his seat* Vix: Hurry up and take your seat, Zay *Taps foot* I'm not going to miss this plane because of you* Zay: Fine, touchy, I'm going *Walks in and sits by Dib* Xeena: Wooooo! I can't believe this is HAPPENING! O3o *Is in her disguise, aswell as KiMi* Vira: I'm ready as I-- ARGH!!! *Lands face first on floor, because Xeena pushed her* Xeena: SORRYBOUTTHATVIRA! *hops over her and sits next to Shim, her plane buddy* All the rest of my OC's participating: *Sit next to their plane buddy* Luun: *to NAE* I'm not sure about this, maybe I should just - NAE: NO! Don't worry, it'll be fine :D Luun: well, okay... If you're sure.. *sits with NAE* En: Alright! Start the plane! Everyone: *cheers* Tails: Hi everyone, I'll be your pilot today. So sit back and re-lax govnah! *laughs* En: OhmyGodit'sTailsfromSonic! Zim: Calm down and sit down. *drags her to the seat next to him* En: You're right. Mas: *sits down* Ready! And sorry I got on late! ^^; '!!!!~'2 '~IN THE SKY'~ Tails O.S.: You may now move about the cabin. En: Alright, everybody! I'm going to pass this clipboard around. Sign up for whatever you're going to part-take in and grab a ticket that's clipped there as well. *hands the clip-board to Zay* Pass it around to everyone. Zay: Sure, I want to try...Ice Skating! *Passes it to Dib* Dib:*Chooses Archery and passes it to Jon* Jon: Gymnastics, hands down, I wonder what everyone else is doing? Vix: Who cares? *Snatches clipboard* I'm choosing fencing, it will prove my might *Tosses clipboard to TAZ* TAZ: Synchornized Swimming! 'Here you go NAE! NAE: Yay! Thanks TAZ :3 I'll do synchronised swimming and basketball :D Mas: I will do... hmm... Luun: oh, umm.. I'll do gymnastics, swimming and baseball... I.. If that's okay.. 'EVENTS LIST DREAM EVENTS Make up your own :) DREAM AND WISH REAL HARD! But it HAS to do with athletic ability. Nothing like The Kissing Game or whatever. XD En: Apparently Hyper didn't put much thought into the Dream Events. Well if you want to part-take in them then wish and dream real hard and tell us (BOLD IT) what you plan on doing. Xeena: Golf. '''Hands down. *Passes clipboard to KiMi* KiMi: *Chooses Tennis and passes it to Vira* Vira: Hmm...Lets see what i'll--'''Volleyball '''XP *Passes clipboard to Vivi* Vivi: OOOOOOH TUG OF WAR! :D *Chooses Tug of war and passes clipboard to Shim* Shim: Thanks. Uh, I guess '''Shooting. Sounds manly. Zim: Sorry, little one, can't handle a gun. XD Shim: *about to scream* En: No-no. He's okay. He cant choose Shooting. Zim: But- En: Nope. He's fine. Zim: *growls* Shim: Here you go, En. *hands clipboard to En* En: Um. Well duh! 100 Metres Dash. Zim: Wait... you run? En: Yes! Zim: Since when? En: Since before you were born... Zim: *blinks* You know canonically, I'm 16 in Irk years. However in Hyper's twisted head-canon she makes me 13. I have no idea why. But actually I'm older than you. So NO, not since before I was born. En: Yeesh... You try to joke with him and he BARKS at you. *hands clipboard to Ceriz* Ceriz: *evil eyeing Zay* She has my Dib... T_T En: Stop glaring at people Ceriz! Ceriz: Sorry... I'll do... Badminton. En: Pfft. Ceriz: Shaddup! En: Sorry. :P Ceriz: *hands Tanri the clipboard* Tanri: EW! You two touched it! *wipes off the clipboard* Ceriz: Spoiled little b- En: PG-13 PLEASE! Ceriz: I WAS GOING TO SAY BRAT! Yeesh! En: Oh. Tanri: Idiots. I guess I'll do Rhythmic gymnastics with Ribbon. *hands clipboard to DJ Flask* When did you get here? Not that I care. DJ Flask: None of your business. I'm doing Basketball. En: Good! Nice to see you DJ Flask! DJ Flask: The pleasure is mine. Vira: Well, I dunno about you but I'm getting to work on my outfit for the Olympics-- Vivi: ZIMlympics. Vira: I DON'T CARE. *Takes out mini portable sewwing machine* Vivi: Did you just take that out of your back? Vira: *Sarcasticly* Yes, and I also keep the fabric inside my arms. Vivi: No need to be sarcastic. Vira: *Sighs, and gets to work* KiMi: *Leaning back on seat listening to PonPonPon on iPod* Pon Pon Wei Wei pon... >w< Me: La di dah BORED. *Starts rapidly poking Vira* Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Vira: WHAT?! Me: *Smirks* Hai >:D Vira: /).- *Facepalm* Xeena: *Yawns* Shim: Tired? Yah, so am I. Zim O.S.: Aww... Shim-smeet needs nap time! XD En: *laughing slightly* Sorry. DJ Flask: Oh, I didn't even see you Shim. You're so very tiny *puts up two scrunched fingers up* Zim: Pfftt... XD DJ Flask: Not as an insult or anything, unlike Zim. Me: Guys. Until I get the page up imagine DJ Flask as an English jack. XD JK. But really he has the accent and everything. DJ Flask: Right-o. Tanri: I like British guys. But, I'd pick Vix over any guy ANY day. *smiles Vix's way* Xeena: So tired...*Leans on Shim`s shoulder* Me: Hyper, why are you so hilarious? XD *High-fives Hyper* KiMi: Are there any snacks on here? Melony: Probably. KiMi: I`m gonna go check. *Calmer than usual* Vira: AAAAAND DONE! *Finishes sewwing her outfit* Vivi: Looksnice. Vira: Thankyou. *Puts back all the sewwing stuff and puts outfit in her backpack* Vivi: *Begins singing random little song* I`m SOOOOOOOOOOOO bored. I am boooooored to the maaaaaaaaaaaax I`m so bored I`ve been reduced to singing an annoying soooooooooongg--'' Vira: *Slaps Vivi across the face. Vivi: YEAH THAT HELPED MY BOREDOM. D:< Zay: *Looks over at Dib* Are you okay? You haven't said a word since we got on the plane Dib: Yeah, I'm just...A little nervous Zay: Don't be nervous, I think you'll do great *Hugs Dib* Dib: *Blushes* Thanks, Zay Zay: What sport are you doing? Dib: Archery Zay: Wow! I love archery Dib: Really? Zay: Yeah, It was the first sport I took an interest in when I came to Earth, I was never any good at it, but I still love it *Smiles* Vix: I'm going to be sick...*Glowers and moves over to Tanri* Jon: *Reads Romeo and Juliet* TAZ: *Randomly singing* Sweet little baby, I think I might be crazy for you... KiMi: *Walks back to her seat with a bowl of chips* They had chipz. Melony: Cool story bro. Now bring me a sammitch. KiMi: *Randomly yells* '''GET YOUR OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Melony: ..What........The.......Crap..... Luun: *Sits and draws* NAE: *dances* Vira: XD En: Soo Zim, have you thought of what you're going to do at the Opening Ceremonies? Zim: No. Because I'm not GOING to do the Opening Ceremonies. En: Oh yes you are. You're going to preform and then you're going to light the torch. Zim: I NEVER AGREED TO THAT.G En: Too bad! Tanri: Hello, Vix, thanks for coming over. I can't wait to see you fence. You'll be great. :D Shim: Hey, Xeena? Have you planned what we're going to do? I like the costumes by the way. Ceriz: *sighs and looks over at Dib and Zay* .... Xeena: Probably sing or something...*Yawns* KiMi: *Nomming chips* Vivi: Sooooo now what? Vira: I don't even know..... Me: Moshimo Kimi ni Mimi, ga attara...*Singing along to Crime and Punishment on iPod* Xeena: Maybe I'll sing what Kiki's singing..Or PonPonPon or something...I don't even KNOW yet... Luun: *falls asleep* NAE: aww ^_^ *creeps away quietly and looks for someone to play with* En: *SNAPS* I know what we're going to do Zim! Zim: Oh no. En: Oh yes! WE'RE GOING TO SING iNSaNiTy!!!! Zim: That stupid Japenese song? En: Yes! And it's not stupid! Shim: What are we going to sing? DJ Flask: Hey! NAE! Over here! I'm quite lonely... Xeena: I dunno....PonPonPon....Crime and-- I GOT IT!KAKOME KAKOME! Or as we say, "Circle you Circle you" KiMi: *Kicks Xeena's seat* THAT SONG IS MESSED UP. Xeena: I don't care, KiMi. -.- Vira: I GOT IT I KNOW WHAT WE'RE GONNA SING, VIVI~! Vivi: Oh Tallest no. Vira: Oh Tallest yes! We're gonna sing PonPonPon! Vivi: SOMEBODY TAKE ME OUT OF THIS PLANE. Vira: We're going to sing it. Vivi: Aw c'mon that song is too happy and peppy and I DON'T EVEN LIKE Len! Vira: Toooo baaaaaad~! NAE: Hi DJ!! Let's play a game! *tags* You're it!! :D Deathbloom: I'll do archery. Haruhi: Football, gymnastics, and equestrian. Amore: I'll do swimming. I'm great at it, and and I can't cheat. Kat: Boxing. Deathbloom: You're gonna get pounded and I'm gonna laugh. Kat: I love boxing. I'm really good, believe it not. Zay: *To self* Everytime we touch, I get this feeling, and Everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly... Dib: Um...Zay? Zay: Hm? Dib: What are we going to do for opening ceremonies? Zay: I'm not sure, what do you want to do? Dib: Well, I'm not a big singer or dancer... Zay: Don't be modest, I've seen and heard you, you're wonderful Dib: *Laughs nervously* Vix: Thank you, I'm sure you'll do great in your event as well Meg: I think I'll attempt...Archery as well *Looks at DJ Flask* Oh, Hi, DJ! I didn't see you there, what are you doing? TAZ: *Jumps out of seat* Ooo! NAE, can I play tag too? Jon: *Not looking away from book* There is no way I'm doing the opening ceremonies... Zeel:*Gets clip board* Hmmmm,i think i'll do Shooting,*See Dj Flask* oh hello,i'm Zeel. *passes the clip board to Gismo* Gismo:*gets clip board* I'll try....Wrestling.I'm stronger than i look.*sees the other SIRS* OOHH!HIya guys! *tosses the list to Rex* Rex:huh?oh,darn!*Grabs clip board befor it hits the floor*hm,i'll do 'Ice Skating.'I've always been a pro at that.*Spots Zeel*Here Squee pick what you're going to do.*goes over and sits next to Zeel* Hiya my love pig! :P Squee:Um,oookkkaayyy.I'll do 'swimming.'it's good that master built me to be water proof.XD En: I'm not water-proof... I cant swim and I never hope to learn. Zim: I hate water... how any of you can SWIM in it is beyond me. DJ Flask: Ello, Parasian beaut! I didnt see you. :D Tanri: Thanks, :] Meg: *Blushes* It's very nice to see you again, DJ TAZ: C'mon, Jon! Let's play tag with NAE! Jon: What? WOAH! *TAZ yanks him away* Vix: Stupid SIRs... Category:Other